The purpose of the Roswell Park Memorial Institute Professional Oncology Education Program is to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality by upgrading the quality and quantity of cancer control efforts practiced by health care professionals. This will be accomplished by teaching physicians, nurses, dentists, and those in training to enter these professions to apply the fundamental principles of clinical and preventive oncology. Teaching methods will include lectures, seminars, demonstrations, and supervised clinical and research experience; self-instructional materials such as audiovisual aids, computer learning programs and directed readings will also be used. In addition to covering the fundamental of clinical oncology, emphasis will be placed on cancer epidemiology, prevention, detection and early diagnosis, nutritional support for cancer patients, the physical and psychologic rehabilitation of the cancer patient and the multidisciplinary approach to cancer patient management. As part of this application we are requesting funds to: 1. Continue programs for undergraduate medical and dental students and expand these programs to increase emphasis on cancer epidemiology, cancer control and research skills. 2. Continue programs for nursing students and expand these programs to increase emphasis on nutritional aspects of cancer patient management, cancer epidemiology, and cancer control. 3. Continue postgraduate oncology education for physicians and dentists with increased emphasis on cancer epidemiology, cancer control, nutrition, and their applications to clinical practice. 4. Begin new programs in continuing education for nurses which cover clinical oncology, cancer epidemiology and cancer control. 5. Conduct evaluation and review of program activities to continually improve the quality of the educational programs offered to health care professionals.